


The Hood

by MrProphet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Hood

There is a hooded man in the forest tonight; a stranger in a strange land, dark-skinned and dark-eyed, with a killer's walk and a hunter's gaze. He is alert, nervous perhaps, unused to the sounds of Sherwood. He starts at every rustle of the trees and sees danger in every shadow; sometimes he is mistaken, and sometimes not.

Quite suddenly, he settles, his nerves apparently evaporating. "As-salaam alaikum," he says softly, without looking up.

"Wa-alaikum salaam." A second figure, also hooded, emerges from the shadows. He is mantled not in white, but in a deep, forest green. His skin is fairer, but his hair and eyes just as dark as those of the man at the fireside and he grips his longbow with easy familiarity as he takes in the traveller's weapons and armour. "You seem to be expecting trouble," he notes.

A smile quirks the thin lips. "You look as though you are accustomed to bringing it," the traveller replies. He lifts his left hand in salute, revealling the stump of his severed fourth finger.

The bowman slings his weapon and returns the salute, crooking his own ring finger to appear absent. "A severed finger would unbalance the bow," he explains, "so we have adapted." A flex of the wrist and a slim blade slides out above the knuckles of his left hand. A moment later, the blade retracts. "Tell me your name, brother, and speak, if you may, of your mission."

"I am Altaïr ibn-La'ahad," the traveller replies, "and my mission is accomplished. There has been much upset among the Levantine brotherhood of late and I have come in search of other Assassins, to hear and speak news. And you, brother?"

"My name is Robin of Loxley; outlaw and Assassin. Times here are grim and we could use the aid of another Master."

Altaïr inclines his head in acknowledgement. "I have many lands to visit, but I shall do all I can to aid you while I am here."

"My thanks," Loxley replies. "If you will join me at my camp tomorrow, I will advise how you may best assist us. Until then, peace be upon you."

"And on you," Altaïr responds. "Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted." With that, Loxley turns and vanishes into the trees. He is soon lost even to Altaïr's keen senses, but not before the other figure, the one who has remained hidden throughout, slips from the branches to join him.

"What do you think?" Loxley asks his companion.

"I think he is who he says he is, and he will be useful to us."

"And will I instruct him, or will you let this one know who you truly are?"

His companion laughs. "I will let you play the Mentor, although I doubt we shall easily fool him. You do it so well."

Locksley chuckles in response. "You are too kind, Mentor..." He grins. "I mean, Maid Marian."


End file.
